Klasky's Cuspo and Tyler Perry's A Madea Valentine's Day!
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about Jonathan and his fellow fraternity brothers discussing their upcoming Valentine's Party. Cree, Hazel, Rosiland, Bunny and Lillian walks pass the frat house as Johnathan and his friends invites them to the party as he flirts with them a little. Meanwhile Lucy calls her mother, Mabel ' Madea' Simmons along with Aunt Bam, Joe, and Hattie to come down to ReptarCity


_**Klasky's Cuspo and Tyler Perry's A Madea Valentine's Day!**_

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the Rugrats Characters, they belong to Klasky Cuspo and Madea, Bam, Hattie, and Joe belongs to Tyler Perry.**

 **Plot: This story is about** **Jonathan and his fellow fraternity brothers discussing their upcoming Valentine's Party.** **Cree, Hazel, Rosiland, Bunny and Lillian walks pass the frat house as Johnathan and his friends invites them to the party as he flirts with them a little.**

 **Meanwhile Lucy calls her mother, Mabel ' Madea' Simmons along with Aunt Bam, Joe, and Hattie to come down to Reptar City to keep an eye on her daughter, Cree and make sure she doesn't leave the house.**

 **. Tyler Perry as Mabel ' Madea' Simmons and Uncle Joe Simmons**

 **. Cassi Davis as Aunt Bam**

 **. Patrice Lovely as Hattie Mae Love**

 **. Yousef Erakat as Johnathan**

 **. Tyler Gattuso as Derek**

 **. Christian Bishop as Chris**

 **. Andre Hall as Quinton**

 **Bunny will be a new OC'S of mine as he will be a transgender character.**

 **Plus, a rapper, Tyga will be there at the party as he rap his song 'Rack City' the dirty version. This is a Rugrats/ Tyler Perry's crossover!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Brenda 'Bunny' Brown was walking with her friends at the sidewalk as they were having a girl talk about school, boys and stuff like that. Bunny is newest best friend of Cree as she hangs out with Hazel, Rosiland, Starr, and Lil.

Bunny has dark brown skin-tone with brown eyes and black straight hair. Bunny was wearing fashion and stylish outfits as she always likes to dress up. Bunny is only sixteen but, she did a sex change at fifth-teen before she started High School thanks to her parents. Bunny goes by the named, Booker Brown.

The reason why Bunny did a sex change is because back then when he was kid and growing up everyone picks on him family and kids at school. He barely doesn't have friends at the time especially he was the smartest kid at school through Elementary to Middle School. Now, he sees what other girls are wearing beautiful outfits as they getting the attention to other guys which Bunny wants to have that chance.

Bunny had one good friend named, Johnathan who was also a neighbor that lives across from him. Johnathan was a Senior at the time when Bunny was a freshmen. Johnathan was the captain of the Varsity Football Team and the popular guy that everyone wants to date.

Johnathan is '5'11 and weight 177lbs. Johnathan is a Palestinians Arab but his religious is Muslims. Johnathan has a tan skin with brown eyes as he is very bald in the head. He's goofy comedian, he some times raps and he do his YouTube videos which Bunny helps him out with it.

Bunny now realize that he is attractive and he have a crush on him so luckily Bunny made some friends with Cree, Starr, Rosiland, Hazel, and even Lil as they help with his outfits while his parents decided to give their son a sex change and change his name. Plus Bunny has a breast and but implants to make it bigger.

So, as his make-over went complete Bunny went over to talk to Johnathan which caught his attention as he can't stop looking at Bunny especially from behind. Bunny and Johnathan started talking and hanging out until they hook up and have a one-night stand.

Sure, eventually Johnathan finds out that Bunny was actually a dude and was his best friend, Booker but, he didn't care about that, he wants to be with her.

So, now they have been dating for a year now as Bunny is a sophomore in high school while Johnathan became the frat President of Reptar University.

Bunny have Lillian, Rosiland, Hazel, and Cree to walk with her as they walk pass the Frat House which it's where her boyfriend, Johnathan and his fraternity brothers lives at.

" Umm...Bunny, I don't think we are suppose to be here." said Rosiland as she was getting worried.

" Don't worried about it Rosi! It's fine." Bunny tells her.

Meanwhile, Johnathan comes out wearing a white T-shirt with a green/purple Leatherman jacket with blue diem jeans and a pair of black Nike shoes and a black snapback hat as his other fraternity brothers are wearing the green/purple Leatherman jackets also.

" Yo! Who's walking by our frat house?" Johnathan questioned them.

" It's me Johnathan." Bunny said as she stare at him.

" Bunny, what's up bae." Johnathan smiles at his sort of girlfriend as he gave her hugged and kiss her on the lip. " I wasn't expected to see you here, what if your parents finds out you are here?"

" Don't worried boo, my parents are at work." Bunny replies bac.

Johnathan nods his head, " Cool! Cool! So, who's your friends?"

" Oh this is Lillian, Cree, Hazel, and Rosiland." Bunny answered as she introduced her friends to her boyfriend and his frat brothers.

" Hi!" said all the girls.

Quinton whispered in Johnathan's ear as he say ' The girl in the pink hair is fine!' which he was referred to Rosiland which Rosiland blushes and smile.

" Hey Ladies we got a Valentine's Party tomorrow and we was hoping if you ladies could make it." Johnathan questioned them.

" Sure! We will love to." said Cree as she smiled at this Derek guy who was being flirty as well.

Derek is Caucasian tall and muscular looking very charming and good looking. He has a sandy blonde hair with blue eyes. He was shirtless with his letterman jacket with a pair of black shorts and was bare feet.

" Good, I cannot wait to get to know you." Derek smiled at Cree as he gave her a wink in the eye.

Meanwhile, Cree's father, Randy Carmichael pull over at his black Cadillac car as he opens the door and was looking piss off at his daughter, Cree.

" CREE JADA CARMICHAEL!" yelled Randy.

" Oh shit! Cree, you're dad is here." Bunny said.

" OMG!" Cree rolled her eyes as she faces her father. " What are you doing here?"

" What am I doing here? What are you doing hanging out with college frat boys?" Randy questioned her. " You have no business to be here young lady!"

 **So far I hope you guys like it it's a late Valentine's Day story and I will do a little bit more Valentine's stuff for RGU2 once the crossover be over with.**

 **Madea, Aunt Bam, Uncle Joe, and Hattie will make their appearances in this story and you will hopefully see them on RGU2 as well especially Madea and Uncle Joe.**

 **I am working on** **Invasion Part 8** **right now so, hopefully it will be worth the wait.**


End file.
